60th Annual Grammy Awards
The 60th Annual Grammy Awards ceremony will be held on January 28, 2018. The CBS network will broadcast the show live from the Madison Square Garden in New York City. It will be the first time since 2003 that the ceremony is held outside Los Angeles (where the Staples Center had been the home of the Grammys since 2004). James Corden will return as host. James Harrison received the most nominations with 16, eight for his solo work, four under the alter ego of The Villain and four for his work as part of In This Moment. The ceremony will recognize the best recordings, compositions and artists of the eligibility year, which runs from October 1, 2016 to September 30, 2017. The nominations were announced on November 28, 2017. The "pre-telecast" ceremony (officially named The Premiere Ceremony) will be held on the same day prior to the main ceremony. Performers *Note: Harrison confirmed on Twitter he would perform a remix of "Stricken" by Disturbed with Buckethead and "Oh, Lord" with In This Moment he is expected to perform more tracks. Nominations 'General' ;Record of the Year * "Redbone" – Childish Gambino **Ludwig Goransson, producer; Donald Glover, Ludwig Goransson, Riley Mackin & Ruben Rivera, engineers/mixers; Bernie Grundman, mastering engineer *"Despacito" – Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee featuring Justin Bieber **Josh Gudwin, Mauricio Rengifo & Andrés Torres, producers; Josh Gudwin & Jaycen Joshua, engineers/mixers; Dave Kutch, mastering engineer *"Giger Effect" – James Harrison and Buckethead **James Harrison, Brian Carroll, producer; James Harrison, Rich Johnson, engineers/mixers; Dave Norman, mastering engineer *"Humble" – Kendrick Lamar **Mike Will Made It, producer; Derek "MixedByAli" Ali, James Hunt & Matt Schaeffer, engineers/mixers; Mike Bozzi, mastering engineer *"24K Magic" – Bruno Mars **Shampoo Press & Curl, producers; Serban Ghenea, John Hanes & Charles Moniz, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne, mastering engineer ;Album of the Year *''"Awaken, My Love!"'' – Childish Gambino **Ludwig Goransson, producer; Bryan Carrigan, Donald Glover, Ludwig Goransson, Riley Mackin & Ruben Rivera, engineers/mixers; Donald Glover & Ludwig Goransson, songwriters; Bernie Grundman, mastering engineer *''The Empire – James Harrison and Buckethead **James Harrison, Dan Monti, producer; James Harrison, Rich Johnson, engineers/mixers; James Harrison, Brian Carroll, songwriters, Dave Norman, mastering engineer *''4:44 – Jay-Z **Jay-Z & No I.D., producers; Jimmy Douglas & Gimel "Young Guru" Keaton, engineers/mixers; Shawn Carter & Dion Wilson, songwriters; Dave Kutch, mastering engineer *''Ritual – In This Moment **James Harrison, producer; Kevin Churko, Tristan Hardin & Josh Connelly, engineers/mixed; Maria Brink, Chris Howorth, Kevin Churko, James Harrison songwriters; Kevin Churko mastering engineer *''Damn ''– Kendrick Lamar **DJ Dahi, Sounwave & Anthony Tiffith, producers; Derek "MixedByAli" Ali, James Hunt & Matt Schaeffer, engineers/mixers; K. Duckworth, D. Natche, M. Spears & A. Tiffith, songwriters; Mike Bozzi, mastering engineer ;Song of the Year *"Despacito" **Ramón Ayala, Justin Bieber, Jason "Poo Bear" Boyd, Erika Ender, Luis Fonsi & Marty James Garton, songwriters (Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee featuring Justin Bieber) *"When We Were Gods" **James Harrison, songwriter (James Harrison) *"4:44" **Shawn Carter & Dion Wilson, songwriters (Jay-Z) *"1-800-273-8255" **Alessia Caracciolo, Sir Robert Bryson Hall II, Arjun Ivatury & Khalid Robinson, songwriters (Logic featuring Alessia Cara & Khalid) *"That's What I Like" **Christopher Brody Brown, James Fauntleroy, Philip Lawrence, Bruno Mars, Ray Charles McCullough II, Jeremy Reeves, Ray Romulus & Jonathan Yip, songwriters (Bruno Mars) ;Best New Artist *Alessia Cara *Khalid *Lil Uzi Vert *Julia Michaels *SZA 'Pop' ;Best Pop Solo Performance *"Love So Soft" – Kelly Clarkson *"Praying" – Kesha *"Million Reasons" – Lady Gaga *"What About Us" – Pink *"Shape of You" – Ed Sheeran ;Best Pop Duo/Group Performance *"Something Just like This" – The Chainsmokers and Coldplay *"Despacito" – Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee featuring Justin Bieber *"Thunder" – Imagine Dragons *"Feel It Still" – Portugal. The Man *"Stay" – Zedd and Alessia Cara ;Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album *''Nobody but Me (deluxe version) – Michael Bublé *''Triplicate'' – Bob Dylan *''In Full Swing'' – Seth MacFarlane *''Wonderland'' – Sarah McLachlan *''Tony Bennett Celebrates 90'' – Dae Bennett, producer (various artists) ;Best Pop Vocal Album *''Kaleidoscope – Coldplay *''Lust for Life – Lana Del Rey *''Evolve – Imagine Dragons *''Rainbow – Kesha *''Joanne'' – Lady Gaga *''÷'' – Ed Sheeran 'Dance/Electronic Music' ;Best Dance Recording *"Bambro Koyo Ganda" – Bonobo featuring Innov Gnawa **Bonobo, producer; Bonobo, mixer *"Cola" – CamelPhat & Elderbrook **CamelPhat & Elderbrook, producers; CamelPhat, mixer *"Andromeda" – Gorillaz featuring DRAM **Damon Albarn, Jamie Hewlett, Remi Kabaka & Anthony Khan, producers; Stephen Sedgwick, mixer *"Tonite" – LCD Soundsystem **James Murphy, producer; James Murphy, mixer *"Line of Sight" – Odesza featuring WYNNE & Mansionair **Clayton Knight & Harrison Mills, producers; Eric J Dubowsky, mixer ;Best Dance/Electronic Album *''Migration'' – Bonobo *''3-D The Catalogue'' – Kraftwerk *''Mura Masa'' – Mura Masa *''A Moment Apart'' – Odesza *''What Now – Sylvan Esso 'Contemporary Instrumental Album' ;Best Contemporary Instrumental Album *''What If ''– The Jerry Douglas Band *''Spirit ''– Alex Han *''Mount Royal ''– Julian Lage and Chris Eldridge *''Prototype – Jeff Lorber Fusion *''Forever and One'' – The Villain 'Rock' ;Best Rock Performance *"You Want It Darker" – Leonard Cohen *"The Promise" – Chris Cornell *"Run" – Foo Fighters *"When We Were Gods" – James Harrison *"No Good" – Kaleo ;Best Metal Performance *"Sultan's Curse" – Mastodon *"Black Hoodie" – Body Count *"Forever" – Code Orange *"Giger Effect" – James Harrison *"Oh, Lord" – In This Moment ;Best Rock Song *"Atlas, Rise!" **James Hetfield and Lars Ulrich, songwriters (Metallica) *"Oh, Lord" **Maria Brink, Chris Howorth, Kevin Churko and James Harrison, songwriters (In This Moment) *"Run" **Dave Grohl, Taylor Hawkins, Nate Mendel, Pat Smear, Chris Shiflett, songwriters (Foo Fighters) *"The Stage" **Zachary Baker, Brian Haner, Matthew Sanders, Jonathan Seward & Brooks Wackerman, songwriters (Avenged Sevenfold) *"When We Were Gods" **James Harrison, songwriter (James Harrison) ;Best Rock Album *''The Empire'' – James Harrison and Buckethead *''Emperor of Sand – Mastodon *''Hardwired... to Self-Destruct – Metallica *''Ritual – In This Moment *''Villains – Queens of the Stone Age 'Alternative' ;Best Alternative Music Album *''Everything Now'' – Arcade Fire *''Humanz'' – Gorillaz *''American Dream'' – LCD Soundsystem *''Pure Comedy – Father John Misty *''Sleep Well Beast – The National 'R&B' ;Best R&B Performance *"Get You" – Daniel Caesar featuring Kali Uchis *"Distraction" – Kehlani *"High" – Ledisi *"That's What I Like" – Bruno Mars *"The Weekend" – SZA ;Best Traditional R&B Performance *"Laugh and Move On" – The Baylor Project *"Redbone" – Childish Gambino *"What I'm Feelin'" – Anthony Hamilton featuring The Hamiltones *"All the Way" – Ledisi *"Still" – Mali Music ;Best R&B Song *"First Began" **PJ Morton, songwriter (PJ Morton) *"Location" **Alfredo Gonzalez, Olatunji Ige, Samuel David Jiminez, Christopher McClenney, Khalid Robinson & Joshua Scruggs, songwriters (Khalid) *"Redbone" **Donald Glover & Ludwig Goransson, songwriters (Childish Gambino) *"Supermodel" **Tyran Donaldson, Terrence Henderson, Greg Landfair Jr., Carter Lang & Solana Rowe, songwriters (SZA) *"That's What I Like" **Christopher Brody Brown, James Fauntleroy, Philip Lawrence, Bruno Mars, Ray Charles McCullough II, Jeremy Reeves, Ray Romulus & Jonathan Yip, songwriters (Bruno Mars) ;Best Urban Contemporary Album *''Free 6LACK'' – 6LACK *''"Awaken, My Love!"'' – Childish Gambino *''American Teen'' – Khalid *''Ctrl –'' SZA *''Starboy'' – The Weeknd ;Best R&B Album *''Freudian'' – Daniel Caesar *''Let Love Rule'' – Ledisi *''24K Magic – Bruno Mars *''Gumbo – PJ Morton *''Feel the Real – Musiq Soulchild 'Rap' ;Best Rap Performance *"Bounce Back" – Big Sean *"Bodak Yellow" – Cardi B *"4:44" – JAY-Z *"HUMBLE." – Kendrick Lamar *"Bad and Boujee" – Migos featuring Lil Uzi Vert ;Best Rap/Sung Performance *"PRBLMS" – 6LACK *"Crew" – GoldLink featuring Brent Faiyaz & Shy Glizzy *"Family Feud" – JAY-Z featuring Beyoncé *"LOYALTY." – Kendrick Lamar featuring Rihanna *"Love Galore" – SZA featuring Travis Scott ;Best Rap Song *"Bodak Yellow" **Belcalis Almanzar, Dieuson Octave, Klenord Raphael, Shaftizm, Jordan Thorpe & J White, songwriters (Cardi B) *"Chase Me" **Judah Bauer, Brian Burton, Hector Delgado, Jaime Meline, Antwan Patton, Michael Render, Russell Simins & Jon Spencer, songwriters (Danger Mouse featuring Run The Jewels & Big Boi) *"HUMBLE." **K. Duckworth, Asheton Hogan & M. Williams II, songwriters (Kendrick Lamar) *"Sassy" **Marlanna Evans, E. Gabouer, Jason Martin & Wyann Vaughn, songwriters (Rapsody) *"The Story of O.J." **Shawn Carter & Dion Wilson, songwriters (JAY-Z) ;Best Rap Album *''4:44 ''– JAY-Z *''DAMN. – Kendrick Lamar *''Culture'' – Migos *''Laila's Wisdom'' – Rapsody *''Flower Boy'' – Tyler, the Creator 'Country' ;Best Country Solo Performance *"Body Like a Back Road" – Sam Hunt *"Losing You" – Alison Krauss *"Tin Man" – Miranda Lambert *"I Could Use a Love Song" – Maren Morris *"Either Way" – Chris Stapleton ;Best Country Duo/Group Performance *"It Ain't My Fault" – Brothers Osborne *"My Old Man" – Zac Brown Band *"You Look Good" – Lady Antebellum *"Better Man" – Little Big Town *"Drinkin' Problem" – Midland ;Best Country Song *"Better Man" **Taylor Swift, songwriter (Little Big Town) *"Body Like a Back Road" **Zach Crowell, Sam Hunt, Shane McAnally & Josh Osborne, songwriters (Sam Hunt) *"Broken Halos" **Mike Henderson & Chris Stapleton, songwriters (Chris Stapleton) *"Drinkin' Problem" **Jess Carson, Cameron Duddy, Shane McAnally, Josh Osborne & Mark Wystrach, songwriters (Midland) *"Tin Man" **Jack Ingram, Miranda Lambert & Jon Randall, songwriters (Miranda Lambert) ;Best Country Album *''Cosmic Hallelujah'' – Kenny Chesney *''Heart Break'' – Lady Antebellum *''The Breaker'' – Little Big Town *''Life Changes'' – Thomas Rhett *''From A Room: Volume 1'' – Chris Stapleton 'New Age' ;Best New Age Album *''Reflection'' – Brian Eno *''SongVersation: Medicine'' – India Arie *''Dancing on Water'' – Peter Kater *''Sacred Journey of Ku-Kai, Volume 5'' – Kitarō *''Spiral Revelation – Steve Roach 'Jazz' ;Best Improvised Jazz Solo *"Can't Remember Why" – Sara Caswell, soloist *"Dance of Shiva" – Billy Childs, soloist *"Whisper Not" – Fred Hersch, soloist *"Miles Beyond" – John McLaughlin, soloist *"Ilimba" – Chris Potter, soloist ;Best Jazz Vocal Album *''The Journey ''– The Baylor Project *''A Social Call – Jazzmeia Horn *''Bad Ass and Blind'' – Raul Midón *''Porter Plays Porter'' – Randy Porter Trio with Nancy King *''Dreams and Daggers'' – Cécile McLorin Salvant ;Best Jazz Instrumental Album *''Uptown, Downtown'' – Bill Charlap Trio *''Rebirth'' – Billy Childs *''Project Freedom'' – Joey DeFrancesco & The People *''Open Book'' – Fred Hersch *''The Dreamer Is the Dream'' – Chris Potter ;Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album *''MONK'estra Vol. 2'' – John Beasley *''Jigsaw'' – Alan Ferber Big Band *''Bringin' It'' – Christian McBride Big Band *''Homecoming'' – Vince Mendoza & WDR Big Band Cologne *''Whispers on the Wind'' – Chuck Owen and the Jazz Surge ;Best Latin Jazz Album *''Hybrido'' – From Rio to Wayne Shorter – Antonio Adolfo *''Oddara'' – Jane Bunnett & Maqueque *''Outra Coisa'' – The Music of Moacir Santos – Anat Cohen & Marcello Gonçalves *''Típico'' – Miguel Zenón *''Jazz Tango'' – Pablo Ziegler Trio 'Gospel/Contemporary Christian Music' ;Best Gospel Performance/Song *"Too Hard Not To" – Tina Campbell **Tina Campbell & Warryn Campbell, songwriters *"You Deserve It" – JJ Hairston & Youthful Praise featuring Bishop Cortez Vaughn **David Bloom, JJ Hairston, Phontane Demond Reed & Cortez Vaughn, songwriters *"Better Days" – Le'Andria **Le'Andria, songwriter *"My Life" – The Walls Group **Warryn Campbell, Eric Dawkins, Damien Farmer, Damon Thomas, Ahjah Walls & Darrel Walls, songwriters *"Never Have to Be Alone" – CeCe Winans **Dwan Hill & Alvin Love III, songwriters ;Best Contemporary Christian Music Performance/Song *"Oh My Soul" – Casting Crowns **Mark Hall, Bernie Herms & Nichole Nordeman, songwriters *"Clean" – Natalie Grant **Natalie Grant, songwriter *"What a Beautiful Name" – Hillsong Worship **Ben Fielding & Brooke Ligertwood, songwriters *"Even If" – MercyMe **David Garcia, Ben Glover, Crystal Lewis, MercyMe & Tim Timmons, songwriters *"Hills and Valleys" – Tauren Wells **Chuck Butler, Jonathan Smith & Tauren Wells, songwriters ;Best Gospel Album *''Crossover: Live From Music City – Travis Greene *''Bigger Than Me – Le'Andria Johnson *''Close'' – Marvin Sapp *''Sunday Song'' – Anita Wilson *''Let Them Fall in Love'' – CeCe Winans ;Best Contemporary Christian Music Album *''Rise'' – Danny Gokey *''Echoes'' (deluxe edition) – Matt Maher *''Lifer – MercyMe *''Hills And Valleys ''– Tauren Wells *''Chain Breaker – Zach Williams ;Best Roots Gospel Album *''The Best of The Collingsworth Family - Volume 1'' – The Collingsworth Family *''Give Me Jesus'' – Larry Cordle *''Resurrection'' – Joseph Habedank *''Sing It Now: Songs of Faith & Hope'' – Reba McEntire *''Hope for All Nations'' – Karen Peck & New River 'Latin' 'Composing' ;Best Instrumental Composition *"Alkaline", Pascal Le Boeuf, composer (Le Boeuf Brothers & JACK Quartet) *"Choros #3", Vince Mendoza, composer (Vince Mendoza & WDR Big Band Cologne) *"Three Revolutions", Arturo O'Farrill, composer (Arturo O'Farrill & Chucho Valdés) *"Warped Cowboy", Chuck Owen, composer (Chuck Owen and the Jazz Surge) *"The Winter's Tale", The Villain, composer (The Villain) 'Arranging' ;Best Arrangement, Instrumental or A Cappella *"Ugly Beauty"/"Pannonica", John Beasley, arranger (John Beasley) *"The Winter's Tale", The Villain, arranger (The Villain) *"Home Free (For Peter Joe)", Nate Smith, arranger (Nate Smith) *"White Christmas", Chris Walden, arranger (Herb Alpert) *"Escapades for Alto Saxophone and Orchestra" from Catch Me If You Can, John Williams, arranger (John Williams) 'Packaging' ;Best Recording Package *''El Orisha de la Rosa'' **Claudio Roncoli & Cactus Taller, art directors (Magín Díaz) *''Mura Masa'' **Alex Crossan & Matt de Jong, art directors (Mura Masa) *''Pure Comedy (Deluxe Edition)'' **Sasha Barr, Ed Steed & Josh Tillman, art directors (Father John Misty) *''Sleep Well Beast'' **Elyanna Blaser-Gould, Luke Hayman & Andrea Trabucco-Campos, art directors (The National) *''Summer Smash'' **'The Villain, art director (The Villain) '''Music Video/Film ;Best Music Video *"Makeba" – Jain **Lionel Hirle & Gregory Ohrel, video directors; Yodelice, video producer *"Can Anybody Hear Me" – James Harrison featuring Perrie Edwards **James Harrison, video director and producer *"Voices" – James Harrison **James Harrison, video director and producer *"Humble" – Kendrick Lamar **The Little Homies & Dave Meyers, video directors; Jason Baum, Dave Free, Jamie Rabineau, Nathan K. Scherrer & Anthony Tiffith, video producers *"1-800-273-8255" – Logic featuring Alessia Cara & Khalid **Andy Hines, video director; Andrew Lerios, video producer